


I Needed to Lose You to Love Me

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean Winchester, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A critical look at Dean and Cas's relationship, especially in light of the end of 15x03.





	I Needed to Lose You to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Lose You to Love Me" by Selena Gomez


End file.
